fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
ThomasZoey3000's MLP FIM in Real Life Book 1: Friendship Through the Worlds
This book, which can be found on Fanfiction.net in the link down below is the first installment of a series of novels by ThomasZoey3000 showing his own fan-made characters working alongside the ponies of Equestria. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11575022/1/Friendship-Through-the-Worlds Plot: Life is quite dull for local New Liskeard residant Matthew as there's no excitment, he's living on his own, apart from having an orange tabby cat living with him and he rarely gets any visitors. One night however, a strange event brings the Mane 6 ponies from Equestria into his world and into his life. Now trapped with no way back, and an enemy coming after them, the ponies will have to relay on their new human friend to help them. The only trouble is, he's got to be the only human who should know about them, otherwise the evil Starlight Glimmer won't their only concern. The story began back in Summer 2015, around late July, and was completed around October 2015. Posting of the story took just one day; October 23rd 2015 where as later novels he would post on Fanfiction would be posted every couple or few days at a time as it gives the reader a chance to read one chapter at a time. The reason for Starlight Glimmer being evil was because that's the way she was at the time of writing up his novel, and originally he planned for a sequel to have her as an evil unicorn, however that changed after the S5 finale came out. Info on the changes will be revealed in the page for 'Battle for the Worlds'. Much of the locations featured in the book are familiar locations to the author as he had travelled through them many times throughout his life. The story also takes place in between MLP FIM Season 5's Episode 8 and 9, though there is a spoiler for Episode 12 as around the time of writing chapter 7, that's when ThomasZoey3000 saw the episode. The friends in the main character's life that have names are based on real people in his life. This book also features the first and last time that the character 'Matthew' tells the story in first person narration, the sequel book features narrations in third person. Since September 2016, there is one sequel to the novel with a promise of a third one to come sometime within 2018. Characters Included: # Matthew; a 25 year old man, who lives in New Liskeard and mostly lives alone. # Princess Twilight Sparkle; the Princess of Friendship # Starlight Glimmer; main villain of the story with nasty plans. # Patrick; a 25 year old man and old friend of Matthew's. # Ryan; a 25 year old man and another old friend of Matthew. # Emily; a 25 year old girl who's Ryan's girlfriend and been Matthew's friend for a few years. # Pinkie Pie; funny and energenic earth pony. # Fluttershy; Shy and Timid Pegasus, but will jump into a fight if she needs to. # Rainbow Dash; a daring bold pegasus who's not afraid to get her hooves dirty. # Rarity; a fashion designer and very generous. # Applejack; a honest Earth pony. # Princess Celestia; one of two Princesses who rules over Equestria, and raises the sun. # Moondancer; old friend of Twilight Sparkle. # Sunset Shimmer; a former student of Princess Celestia, lives on another human world and is a good friend of Princess Twilight. There are other people included in the story, but are not given names.